1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box, and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box including an enclosure and an electronic component housed in the enclosure is conventionally known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2016-7101). For example, the electrical connection box is installed in an engine compartment or the like of a vehicle, and electrically connects at least two connection target objects mounted on the vehicle. With this electrical connection box, a wire (such as a power supply line or a signal line) which is electrically connected to an electronic component is drawn out from the inside to the outside of the enclosure, and the electronic component is electrically connected to a connection target object (such as a power source, a load, or a sensor) by the wire. Together with the wire, the electrical connection box forms a wire harness.
Electrical connection boxes of various specifications may be made by changing the types and the numbers of electronic components to be housed inside the enclosure. Accordingly, the electrical connection boxes may conform to specifications of various vehicles, while reducing the cost by using the same enclosure, for example. On the other hand, with such electrical connection boxes, the types and the numbers of wires connected to electronic components change when the types and the numbers of the electronic components change, and thus, the proportion of wires in a wire outlet of the enclosure is different for each specification, and the gap in the wire outlet becomes great depending on the specification. Accordingly, a conventional electrical connection box leaves room for improvement with respect to where liquid such as water entering from the gap can escape.